


Poisonous

by Leah_Red



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Inktober 2018, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt #1 for Inktober 2018





	Poisonous

Gabe rolled over and blinked at his phone. It was ringing, loudly. His head pounding, he picked it up and answered, voice still slurred with sleep.

"Hello?" Gabe rolled back over on to his back and rested the phone on his forehead.

"Oh thank god! Are you okay? Where are you?" William's worried voice assaulted Gabe's ears from the speaker. 

A hangover headache was starting to form between his eyes, spreading across his face. "I'm home... I got an Uber after the party and passed the fuck out. Didn't I see you as I left?" Gabe couldn't understand why his friend was freaking out so much. It wasn't the first time he'd gone radio silent after a party, but this was the first time Bill had gotten so worked up over it.

"Gabe! Like half the people who were there are in the hospital! I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour trying to make sure you weren't dead!"

Gabe sat up, still in his devil costume from the Halloween party the night before. Bill filled him in with the details as he stripped out of his red suit and put on some more low-key clothes.

"And they all showed up at the hospital around the same time?" Gabe asked, trying to find his wallet.

"Yeah. Vicky, Nate, Ryland, Alex... I think even Mikey, too."

Gabe paused and frowned, one shoe hanging from his hand. Why did that list of people make him feel so worried? "What exactly are they sick with?"

"No one knows, not anyone that I've talked to." Gabe listened while he locked his door. "Vicky got sick first, and she thought it was just a hangover, until she got a weird rash on her face. It spread all over almost right away... Then everybody else started to come down with the same symptoms and that's where we are now."

Gabe flipped through his hazy memories. Everyone that William mentioned had been someone he kissed in a game of spin the bottle. It... it was just a coincidence... right? His stomach twisted into knots as he made his way to the hospital everyone was at, and he didn't think it was from a hangover.

William was waiting for him in the lobby. "Hey. I'm glad you made it. There are police here that wanna find out if anyone knows what might have made them sick." He led Gabe up to the floor their friends were on. Two uniformed policemen were just leaving a room labeled "Way". Before they got to them, Gabe grabbed William and pulled him into a small waiting room.

"Bill. William. I think I'm the reason they're sick."

"Gabe, don't overreact." Bill tried his best to chill Gabe out. "How could this be your fault? There's gotta be something else in common that's made them sick-"

"It's me!" Gabe hissed at him. "I kissed them all when we played spin the bottle. And they got weird rashes on their mouths and now they're in the _hospital_? What else could they have in common?"

"I don't know! A ton of things, probably." William rubbed at his cheek, where a red spot was forming. "Just thinking about it is making me itchy."

Gabe felt his face go pale. "Hey... didn't you... share a couple drinks with me last night?"

"Yeah. You got all pissy because I drank the ones you liked the best," Bill replied, a bit of a grin on his face. The red spot started to get bigger as Gabe watched. "Why do you ask?"


End file.
